


Let Go

by an0neemouse



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Band Fic, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dominant Heechul, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, submissive kyuhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: Kyuhyun has needs.  Heechul knows exactly how to fill them.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pure porn for the sake of porn. I don't even know anymore.

“Am I gonna have to punish you later, Kyu-baby?” Heechul whispered dangerously for Kyuhyun’s ears only. The younger man jumped at having been caught. He didn’t mean to wiggle so much, but it was hard to get comfortable with the plug in, made worse from the dancing they had all done earlier. “I told you this morning that you would wear the plug and you would not make a fuss about it. That means wiggling too, sit still or I will punish you.”

Kyuhyun swallowed hard. They were in the middle of a break from the variety show they were filming which is why Heechul was able to make the threat without anyone noticing. As soon as the cameras had stopped rolling he had been out of his chair and to his young lover in a heartbeat, leaning down to hiss in his ear and issue his threat. Briefly Kyuhyun caught himself wishing it was an empty threat, but he knew it wasn’t, if he didn’t get his act together Heechul would punish him, hard. “S-sorry, Hyung.”

“That’s okay, Kyu.” Heechul responded, placated. “Let’s make a deal. Be good for the rest of filming and I’ll reward you with two orgasms tonight.”

“What happens if I can’t sit still?” Kyuhyun asked breathlessly. Heechul and he had started their strange relationship shortly after Bonamana debuted. The others knew that he and Heechul were together, but they had no idea of the nature of their relationship. Because Heechul and Kyuhyun were not just boyfriends. They had only been together for about three months when Kyuhyun came to Heechul with his deepest, darkest, dirtiest fantasy. The elder had been intrigued and so it had begun, Heechul taking control of the younger, and the younger submitting to the elder in order to please him. 

“If you continue to fidget like you have been then you won’t get to orgasm at all tonight.” Heechul said simply as if that were a given. It wasn’t of course, a paddling was the more typical punishment, but Kyuhyun wisely held his tongue, arguing would just get him in more trouble. They hadn’t started out this intense. At first it was just little things when they were alone in bed because Heechul was a bit uncomfortable with the idea, but as they refined the idea it grew on the elder until they were able to get to the truly dominant and submissive relationship that Kyuhyun craved so deeply. 

“No paddle?”

Heechul chuckled darkly. “You’ve already earned yourself a good paddling, Kyuhyun. I’m just upping the stakes a bit more.”

Heat curled in Kyuhyun’s stomach and he groaned low. A small part of him wished he didn’t like the paddle, but he did. He loved it. He loved the control it gave Heechul. He loved that this whole game took choice right out of his hands. All he had to do was please the other, obey, and he would be rewarded, no thinking, no debating, just be. 

It was a phenomenon that many victims of trauma experienced; choice was taken away, whether by an attacker or an accident, but suddenly choice become so important to the survivor that it’s all they can think about. It becomes an overwhelming ever-present need that a person could drown in if they let it get the best of them. Kyuhyun’s way of dealing with that was to give up his choices to someone he trusts implicitly. And of course Heechul put his own spin on it so that they had come to a very satisfying arrangement. Kyuhyun got to give up his choices for a while when they would agree to play, and Heechul got to satisfy his more dominant proclivities. 

“You’re gonna paddle me, Hyung?” Kyuhyun checked unable to hide the excitement in his eyes. 

“God you’re hot when you’re like this.” Heechul commented. It had been a while, a good solid two months since last they had picked up the game, and Kyuhyun needed it, making him eager for all aspects of it. Straightening abruptly Heechul called over his shoulder, “Hae! How much longer do we have?”

“Another half-hour or so, Hyung.” Donghae replied promptly before returning to where he was snuggled against Hyukjae. 

“Oh thank god. Bathroom, Kyu. Now.” Heechul commanded, the look in his eyes telling the younger that he would brook no argument. Kyuhyun got up slowly, hyper aware of the plug and how it would move within him, and made his way to the bathroom, Heechul following close behind. “I love that these bathrooms are soundproof.”

Kyuhyun moaned. Heechul had immediately pressed him against the door and locked it, claiming the younger’s lips in a demanding kiss. Their tongues danced, Heechul’s mapping out already explored territory as he forced Kyuhyun to submit which the younger did gladly. When a strangled moan slipped past his lips a moment later as Heechul palmed his half hard member Kyuhyun had to agree that he was glad the bathrooms were soundproof as well. One of the perks of being in a recording studio, any unwanted noises had to be blocked, the bathrooms being number one on that list closely followed by the ding of elevator doors and noisy coffee pots. 

“Turn around, Kyu, hands on the wall.” Heechul whispered; breath hot in Kyuhyun’s ear. 

Doing as he was told Kyuhyun turned around, feeling the plug shift and touch lightly to his prostate causing his eyes to glaze over for a minute and his mouth to fall open in a silent moan. 

“Make noise for me, Kyu-baby, I want to hear you.” Heechul murmured feeling his cock twitch when he saw the other’s suppressed ecstasy. “Sometimes I can’t stand how hot you are.”

“Please, Hyung.” Kyuhyun whined feeling Heechul’s hands at the waist of his pants, nimble fingers toying with the button. “We don’t have much time.”

“That’s not for you to worry about.” Heechul rebuked delivering a slap to the very center of Kyuhyun’s ass, directly over the plug forcing it in further making Kyuhyun gasp and jerk away at the onslaught of sensation. There was a little pain from the slap, but mostly just blinding, white-hot pleasure from the toy being pushed into his prostate. “Now, I’m going to spank you and then you are going to suck me off before we go back out there. You will not be cumming now so wrap your brain around that.”  
Kyuhyun nodded. It was pretty standard. He usually only got one orgasm a day when they were in the middle of their game and if he was naughty he didn’t get any which was why the dangling of two had been such an effective offer. 

“Answer me, Kyu.” Heechul reminded quietly. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Hyung.”

“Do I need to put the cock ring on you?” Heechul asked fishing the metal ring from his pocket. When Kyuhyun remained silent Heechul smacked him again. “Answer me, Kyu.”

“P-probably.” 

Another smack.

“Probably, what?” Heechul demanded working Kyuhyun’s button free and his zipper down.

“P-probably, Hyung.” 

“Better, but I really like it when you call me ‘sir.’” Heechul purred in the younger man’s ear pushing his pants down so that they pooled around his ankles. The sight of his lover’s hole stretched tight around the butt plug made him swallow hard, cock twitching with desire. Fishing lube from his pocket he coated the cock ring and then slipped it down Kyuhyun’s shaft so that it fit snuggly against the base, leaving Kyuhyun suspended in a state of half-arousal “Okay, we’ll get down to it in a minute. I want you to count as I go. I’m going to give you ten for your fidgeting and another five for you forgetting honorifics, okay? Start counting.”

The first slap was to Kyuhyun’s right butt cheek and it was a hard, stinging slap. The blow moved the plug and Kyuhyun felt his heart sink when he realized that Heechul would be leaving the plug in through his spanking. Fifteen blows suddenly seemed like a million. 

“One, Sir.” 

“Mmm.” Heechul hummed his approval, rubbing soothingly on the spot he had just slapped before withdrawing his hand and delivering another blow.

“Two, Sir.” Kyuhyun gasped not sure if he could survive the plug hitting his prostate fifteen times. Another blow landed, this time on his other cheek. He moaned. “Three, Sir.”

“So fucking hot.” Heechul commented as he soothed for a moment and then another blow. 

“Four, Sir.” 

“I can’t wait to have your saucy little mouth wrapped tight around my cock, sucking me for all you’re worth.” Heechul said voice dripping with desire. 

Another blow.

“Five, Sir.” Kyuhyun was panting hard now, hands pressed flat against the door to support him. Heechul had something of a pattern. Between each slap he would rub soothingly at the younger man’s sore and sensitive skin and then when the tension had left Kyuhyun’s shoulders again he would deliver another stinging blow. 

“Six! Sir!”

“I’m gonna fuck your throat so hard they’ll all think you’re coming down with a cold because your voice will be damn near gone.” 

Rub. Slap.

“S-seven, Sir!”

“Should I cum in your mouth or on your face?” 

Rub. Slap.

“Eight, Sir!” 

“Probably in your mouth, don’t want to mess up your makeup or have anyone questioning why you have spunk on your face during a variety show.”

Kyuhyun wasn’t sure how much more he could take. This was torture. Pure, wonderful, awful, painfully pleasurable torture. The cock ring was just this side of painful and each blow made it that much worse as his cock tried to swell but was stopped by the ring. He wanted to cum so bad but he was stuck in this miserable state of half-arousal.

“And tonight I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk. Good thing we’ve got the day off tomorrow, huh?” 

Rub. Slap.

“N-nine!” Another slap, harder than the one before it. “Sir!”

“We’re still at nine.” Heechul said commencing to rubbing again. “Here comes number ten.”

This slap was brutal. Right in the center of Kyuhyun’s ass, overlapping almost every hit before it and forcing the plug so deeply Kyuhyun could almost swear he could feel it in his throat. 

“T-ten, S-sir!”

“No need to count the rest, Kyu.” And the last five fell in quick succession one after the other until Kyuhyun was forced into a dry orgasm, balls tightening painfully with no relief. White spots danced in front of Kyuhyun’s eyes and it took a full minute for him to bring his trembling under control. It wasn’t until he had caught his breath and tried to straighten up that he realized Heechul was the only thing that kept him from falling on the floor when he came. “Good thing we used the cock-ring otherwise you’d be in a whole world of trouble right now.”

Kyuhyun whimpered pitifully. He was in so much pain, not from his ass, but from his cock and balls. They ached with need and knowing that he needed a distraction and fast Kyuhyun sank to his knees, making quick work of his hyung’s belt and fly. With trembling fingers he gently worked the material down, knowing that Heechul wouldn’t tolerate him being rough for any reason. 

Heechul’s cock sprang free of its confinement and stood proudly. Kyuhyun couldn’t wait to just get on with it, but he knew he needed Heechul’s permission first. Licking his lips he looked up at his hyung through his eyelashes. “May I suck your cock, Heechul-hyung?”

“No.” Heechul responded immediately and Kyuhyun felt like he could cry. “I’m going to fuck your throat.”

The answering moan that fell from Kyuhyun’s lips made Heechul’s stomach pool with liquid fire. “Open up, Kyu-baby. I want you to suck as hard as you can as I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Doing as he was instructed Kyuhyun let his mouth fall open, tongue darting out to lick at the head of Heechul’s cock as the older man guided his thick erection past his lips. He tasted the saltiness of the precum, and reveled in the hot weight stretching his jaw. Carefully he sheathed his teeth with his lips, tongue working pleasingly as a thank you while Heechul waited, giving him time to let his jaw adjust. “You ready?”

Kyuhyun hummed in answer and sucked hard letting his lover know that he was so, so, so ready for this. Hissing with pleasure Heechul snapped his hips forward, forcing his cock down his submissive’s throat making him choke and splutter, forcing Kyuhyun to momentarily abandon his mission of providing fierce suction for his lover. 

“C’mon, Kyu.” Heechul chided. “You can do better than that.”

Taking it for the challenge it was Kyuhyun sucked fiercely as Heechul began to move again, forcing his gag reflex to chill out when Heechul pushed his way back into his throat, thrusting powerfully into the tight heat. He groaned low when Heechul threaded his fingers in his hair to hold his head in place as he fucked him. Obscene slurping and moaning filled the sound-proof bathroom as Heechul continued, hips speeding up as he chased his release. 

When Heechul came his moan was like music reverberating off the walls of the bathroom and Kyuhyun hated just a little bit how very turned on he was by it all, knowing that his release was hours away yet. Not waiting for his breathing to return to normal Heechul hauled Kyuhyun to his feet and kissed him savagely against the door, grinding forward so that Kyuhyun’s bound cock ground deliciously against the older man’s stomach. Pulling away he dropped one last chaste kiss on his lover’s lips, grinning when Kyuhyun tried to deepen the kiss once more. “You’re such a good boy, Kyuhyun.”

“Th-thank you, Hyung.” Kyuhyun stuttered feeling strung out and needy. 

“Let’s get that cock-ring off you, okay?” Heechul said easing the piece of metal off of Kyuhyun’s dick. Immediately the member sprung to life, filling painfully with Kyuhyun’s arousal. “You’re gonna have to will yourself to chill out, Kyu, because if you cum without my permission you will be in so much trouble.”

“I’m trying, Hyung.” Kyuhyun whined trying to think of anything but what he had just been doing with his hyung and what Heechul would be doing to him that night. It took several minutes, with Heechul petting at his hair and murmuring soothing sweet nothings to him, but eventually his erection started to subside. When he was more or less limp enough they tucked him back into his jeans and zipped up, Heechul doing the same before straightening themselves and heading back to the filming.

“Where have you guys been? You’re late!” One of the PD’s berated when they appeared at the edge of the filming. “And what the hell happened to your hair, Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun merely blushed and Heechul smirked, leaning down for Kyuhyun’s ears only. “Looks like we missed something, huh, Kyu?”


End file.
